Friendly Games
by LiarO'Shame
Summary: Después de la supuesta conferencia de países,ya sin las cámaras, no había que aparentar. ¿Quién diría que esos cuatro eran amigos?, verían un poco de fútbol, aunque, aquello podía tomar caminos equivocados. -CRACK- TurxHolxDenxUk. -si, así como lo leyeron
1. Juegos

Notas de Autor:

Hola! Pues, este es apenas una clase de Prólogo; es un universo AU, más o menos, la idea se va aclarando poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos, en fin, la pareja principal, no hay cómo tal, más bien es un "cuarteto", y para los que les gusta el crack, será un: Turquía x Hollanda x Dinamarca x England.

Espero les guste, apenas es una pequeña elaboración y unión de la idea principal, si quieren alguna otra pareja, o quieren algo específico entre esos 4, review y no dudaré en cumplirlo x3

* * *

><p>Otro pesado día terminaba en la agitada reunión de los países, Alemania tan solo seguía aclamando silencio, Canadá era acosado por un francés pervertido, España molestaba a cierto Italiano, quién no paraba de alejarlo acompañando sus palabras con unos cuantos insultos, aparte, estaba un griego hablando con Kiku, quién parecía extrañamente calmado, a diferencia de su amigo británico, el cual no paraba de gritarle y reclamarle a Estados Unidos.<p>

"Conclusión: La idea de Canadá volvió a ser Ignorada mundialmente" – Dijeron un pequeño grupo de voces infantiles, hasta que el ruido se hacía algo insoportable.

-¡Corte!- Dijo por fin el Director, con una sonrisa satisfecha, el equipo de Audio por fin pudo bajar los micrófonos, aliviados. –Y queda, buen trabajo chicos, es todo por hoy.- Exclamó por fin, levantándose y yéndose junto a los productores, hablando de las próximas escenas que quedarían para el capítulo próximo.

Los países por fin dejaron de golpearse o tomarse en serio su papel, ahora era América quién reía divertido por lo rápido que habían terminado el capítulo, el inglés susurraba cosas, algo distraído, caminó alejándose para buscar a sus compañeros.

-Ha sido un día corto, da? –Dijo el ruso con una extraña sonrisa, su compañero sueco tan solo asintió levemente, esperando a que Heracles les alcanzase, y así lo hizo, luego el extraño grupo de amigos se había marchado.

Francia sonreía feliz, hablando animadamente con el Brasileño, quién respondía animado, sí ¿quién creería que fuera de cámaras fuesen amigos?.

Alfred miró a varios lados, luego de eso solo abordó a hablar con China y Corea del Norte, esperaban a los demás asiáticos para ir a comer algo de pizza con Italia del Sur y Norte.

España, por en cambio, se dirigió con Portugal y Bélgica a un lugar más alejado, querían planear su salida perfecta un buen día como aquel, y uno a uno, cada quién se iba saliendo con su grupo.

Dinamarca ahora reía, sonriendo de lado con cierta burla, revolvió el cabello de Arthur, quién ahora acomodaba un poco su ropa y le propinaba un leve manotazo, para que le dejase en paz.

-You git, estamos retrasados, deberíamos ir saliendo o llegaremos tarde.- Farfulló por lo bajo, luego pudo sentir el peso ajeno sobre si, sintió la barbilla de alguien más alto que él descansar en su hombro.

-Calma, ¿tan ansioso estás en que te gane en fútbol? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, Inglaterra tardó menos de dos segundos en reaccionar, moviéndose un poco y alejándose.

-Shut up! Eso quisieras tú, Driek – Sopló y miró a otro lado, frustrado. - ¿Dónde está Sadiq? – Cuestionó, ahora dirigió la mirada al Holandés, quién al escuchar su nombre tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Turquía!¡No tenemos toda la vida! – Gritó el entusiasmado danés, luego escuchó los pasos calmados del anteriormente ausente, acercándose entre los otros tres.

-Sabrían que llegaría en unos minutos, no sé porque pierden el tiempo alterándose.- Susurró firmemente el hombre de la máscara, luego se dirigió a la salida, seguido de sus amigos, en realidad, aquellos grupos de amistades era curioso, muy curioso.

-Hay todo en casa, ¿no? – Preguntó Dän, el chico proveniente de Dinamarca, quería ver el partido de fútbol como si se tratase una final en el mundial, aunque apenas fuese un amistoso.

-Nunca ha faltado nada en mi casa cuando han ido, ¿qué te hace pensar que hoy será diferente? –Enarcó una ceja Driek, el inglés estaba en un extraño silencio, solo se dedicaba a ver al turco quién tenía aún algunas palomitas y bolsas de papas fritas, carne para Kebabs, y a petición del Inglés, unos cuantos sobres de Earl Grey Tea.

-Solo me aseguraba, Hahaha! – Rió un poco, el resto del camino siguió así, una vez subidos en la camioneta de Sadiq, se habían distraído escuchando Rock, Punk y hasta un poco de Metal.

Agradecían que la casa del Holandés quedase cercana, ya eran posiblemente las 5 cuando todos habían abordado la casa, preparaban los bocadillos, y mantenían a Inglaterra muy lejos de la cocina, por obvias razones.

-Idiotas, deberían dejarme hacer la comida. – Mascullaba con berrinche, Holanda sonrió de lado y trajo las bebidas, con una indiferente sonrisa, ubicó los vasos con hielo en la mesa frente al televisor, unas cuantas cervezas de lado a lado, luego se sentó con desdén en el sofá.

-¡Todo listo! – Anunció por fin Dinamarca, seguido por Turquía que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, por fin podía observarse su rostro, puesto que no traía la máscara tras su rostro, todo era muy relajado entre ellos.

Así comenzaba la tarde, los cuatro países habían dejado sus teléfonos lejos del sillón, Arthur regañaba por lo bajo a quién le incomodase en su puesto, aunque en realidad solo era por costumbre, aún así, ya agarraba su vaso con cerveza, bebiendo con pesadez, ojalá y ganase su equipo.

Ya el teléfono de Sadiq vibraba, recibía algunas llamadas de Grecia, pero nadie lo sintió, habían gritos, juegos de palabras entre ellos, y un gran plasma frente al cuarteto, el cual solo esperaba que la televisión mostrase los tres juegos "amistosos" del fútbol que habían prometido el día de hoy.

Turquía vs España , Dinamarca vs Noruega, England vs Hollanda, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, pronto el juicio iba a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, ya saben si les interesa, o tienen alguna idea de cómo mejorar, háganme saber, thanks!<p> 


	2. First Match

(Bien, primero que nada le agradezco a todos por las Reviews, ya saben, cuantas más respuestas mas rapidos resultados, acerca de los nombres humanos, me olvide de aclararlo

Dän – Dinamarca , Driek- Holanda, Sadiq – Turquia, Arthur- England )

Se escuchaba un extraño comercial de neumáticos, faltaban probablemente unos veinte minutos para que por fin el primer partido diese su inicio, Turquía no estaba nervioso, en lo absoluto, quizás y podría estar seguro de que su equipo le ganaría a España, aún cuando era el ganador del Mundial; se confiaba de lo bien que le había ido en su equipo anteriormente.

Sadiq suspiró con calma, agarró por fin un vaso con cerveza, bebiendo indiferente, pasó su mirada por sus compañeros, el gran sofá era suficiente para que los cuatro estuviesen cómodos, sin embargo, entre ellos había pequeños empujones, insultos, alguno que otro a decir verdad, y la risa de Dinamarca, por otro lado.

Holanda, por su parte, veía la televisión fijamente, luego se giró a observar lo que hacían los otros, Dän se pasó a molestar a Turquía, o mejor dicho, un intento, tan solo buscaba bajarle el ego y su expectativa de que ganaría el juego, Inglaterra continuaba viendo su vaso, ahora vacío; solo destacaba los hielos que sobraban en él.

-Vas a perder, ya todos lo sabemos- Sonrió el Europeo de origen danés, apoyó sus pies en la mesa, agarró unas cuantas chucherías y las llevó a su boca, sin importarle que dijese el otro.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, te puede salir el tiro por la culata. – Respondió con tranquilidad, estaba de un curioso buen humor, por suerte, aún así su voz no demostraba aquello.

-Estoy seguro de que así será Sadiq. – Asegura el rubio inglés, mientras que ahora era Driek quien se preguntaba que hacer o que decir, algo aburrido por parte del programa que estaba mostrando en la pantalla.

El holandés se dio la vuelta, dejando su vaso en la mesita, sonrió de lado, sin dejar su mirada intimidante, se acercó ahora a quién tenía a su lado, puesto que él se encontraba en la esquina derecha del sofá, al contrario de Turquía, quién se situaba en el otro brazo del sillón, junto al Danés.

Por lo que, quién quedaba libre era el británico, que ahora solo contaba los minutos para sus adentros, ¿Cuánto faltaba para el juego?, no quería ver cuanto podría quedar el suyo contra la "naranja mecánica" (La selección de Fútbol Holandesa), sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros, y una fuerza superior le atraía a Driek.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en un farfullo, no acostumbrado a aquellas acciones por parte del más alto, el otro tardó un buen rato en su respuesta, cada minuto hacía que Arthur buscase librarse del agarre, y cada intento afirmaba más el brazo ajeno, en contrario a lo que buscaba el anglo-sajón.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- Respondió con una pregunta, divertido, su voz se oía desafiante y algo altiva. – No te preocupes, no te haré nada, al menos no hasta saber cómo terminará el encuentro.- Susurró a su oído, con voz siseante, el otro apenas ladeaba la cabeza para no escucharle.

-No estoy nervioso, idiot, ahora, suéltame, ya empieza.- Reclamó, pero, aún cuando respondió aquello, no le permitió alejarse, lo que hizo que el oji-verde suspirase abatido y se cruzase de brazos, algo derrotado, se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"6 de la tarde, se da a cabo el encuentro amistoso entre Turquía y España, en el Santiago Bernabeu, los jugadores se posicionan por fin en su formación, ambos países tienen grandes expectativas, ¿quién ganará hoy?

Los capitanes se saludan…¡Sacará España!"

Narró la voz masculina, dando introducción al partido, Turquía sonreía de lado, viendo como la pelota por fin era robada por un delantero de su selección, le dedicó la mirada prepotente a Dän, aquel le golpeaba levemente el hombro.

-No te preocupes, queda mucho tiempo y lo sabes- Comentó Dinamarca algo divertido, su sonrisa burlona no quería borrarse, y la mirada desafiante entre ambos tampoco.

Inglaterra, por lo contrario, intentaba escabullirse entre los brazos del otro, sin hacer aquel objetivo muy obvio, tan solo trataba de hacerlo de forma cuidadosa para que no se percatase, aunque, claro, Holanda no era idiota, no lo dejaría, en realidad no tenía ninguna razón en especial, pero le molestaba la idea de que no le aceptasen lo que quisiera hacer, nadie le imponía reglas.

-Apuesto 20. –Rompió el silencio entre ambos, haciendo que el chico de espesas cejas ubicase sus orbes esmeraldas en las del holandés, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó entonces, buscando comprender.

-Te dije, que apuesto 20, ¿no entiendes eso?, 20 seguros de que ganará Turquía. – Explicó, ganándose el apoyo de su amigo nombrado, a lo que el británico negó con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde sacas que yo apoyaré el bastardo de España en esto? ¿Qué acaso vamos a apostar todos contra Dän? – enarcó una ceja, mirando ahora al rubio más alto, quién sonreía sin problemas.

-¿Tan poco apuestan?, intenten algo más, sé que voy a ganar ahora. – Respondió con calma, estaba segurísimo que ganaría.

-Apuesto 40. – Renovó su oferta, el holandés.

Turquía siguió con su media sonrisa, dignándose a hablar. – 50 Euros. ¿Qué te parece? – Apuntó, dejando al británico aún sin hablar.

-…Apostaré 20. – Se cruzó de brazos, ganándose burla de cada uno de sus compañeros.

-No te vayas a quedar pobre, Arthur. – Agregó el holandés. – Quién se queje de Suiza, y eres mucho peor que él, igual de detestable. –

-Bien, 40, ¿feliz? – Frunció el ceño, mirándolo mal.

-No confías en que ganaré. Por lo que veo. – Acotó ahora el turco.

-Fine! 60 Euros, ¿ya pueden dejar de joder? – Reclamó, ¿Cuándo dinero se suponía que había traído?

-Eres un cobarde, Iggy. – Terminó por burlarse el rubio Danes, Inglaterra se enfadaba cada vez más.

-80, apuesto 80, no voy a subir el monto, no voy a escucharlos otra vez, y no pienso cambiar my fucking opinión.- Aquello había parecido más un berrinche que un comentario de un hombre 'maduro'.

-Pues listo, me encargaré de que cada uno me de mi dinero al final del partido, hehehe – Atrevió a reírse, los demás ni mucha atención le tomaron.

Holanda iba a agregar un comentario, no del todo agradable a decir verdad, pero la televisión interrumpió sus intenciones.

"La tiene Benzema, y Villa, Benzema, Benzema se acerca, se acerca, tiro al arco…y va el primero, el primero…"

Los tres apostantes a Turquía veían el juego con molestia, no podían creer que apenas llevasen 24 minutos y ya la selección quería adentrar una anotación, pero suspiraron de alivio al ver como la defensa despejaba el balón.

-Cerca, cerca. – Se mordió el labio Dinamarca, mirando con atención suprema aquel juego, para los otros, se hacía una cuenta regresiva al final del primer tiempo.

Ya ni siquiera Arthur buscaba alejarse de Driek, tampoco y le prestaba atención a lo que decía el Danés; o que improperios decía el Turco al ver como su selección se comía algunos goles, eso y como Casillas lograba detener otros que habrían sido simplemente perfectos.

Y así terminó el primer tiempo, un agotador 0 a 0, y mientras ocurría el descanso, Holanda criticó a cada español en la vida, prácticamente, Turquía insultó para sus adentros, Inglaterra por fin se alejó del alto holandés, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, ahora era Dinamarca quién buscaba molestarlo, terminó en la misma condición que antes.

-Maldita sea.- Exclamó Sadiq, apretando los puños, ignorando lo que decían los narradores.

-Viene el gol, viene el gol! – Gritó por fin el único país que iba por España; e increíblemente, había sido una anotación perfecta. Un sonoro "GOOOOOL" se hizo escuchar. –Si! Te amo Benzema! –Volvió a hablar alto, viendo burlesco a los demás.

-Fuck you, todavía quedan…15 minutos.- Gruñó algo derrotado el inglés, sacándose de encima el brazo de Dän, quién decía que era una clase de 'apoyo' de la suerte.

-No sucederá nada en 15 minutos, y lo sabes. – Se encogió de hombros el otro.

-Cállate, no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y mientras eso no pase, mis 40 Euros seguirán siendo míos. – Contestó el chico de la esquina, si, Holanda no estaba feliz.

-Españoles.-Siseó con enojo el alto turco, odiaba ver como perdían de formas tan estúpidas, por idiotas descuidos de la defensa, y el portero, parecía que se le hubiera resbalado de las manos, aún cuando habían jugado tan bien antes.

-…Faltan 10. –Dijo con una sonrisa el ganador de la apuesta, ya preparándose para recibir su dinero. -¿Quién me lo da primero? – Comentó con doble sentido, mas los otros prefirieron ignorarlo, con esperanza de que todo cambiase a última hora.

Pero, por mucho que lo hubiesen deseado, por muchas maldiciones lanzadas al plasma, el resultado terminó igual, un 1 a 0 que había decepcionado a unos, y beneficiado a cierto chico, que aprovechaba a burlarse un poco.

-Bien, Driek, ya no quedan minutos, ¿te puedes despedir de tu dinero ahora? Procura no llorar.- Rió entonces, el otro tan solo le lanzó los billetes a mala gana, con una sonrisa aún.

-Idiota, solo espera al próximo partido.- Respondió por fin.

-Sadiq, te estoy esperando.- Le miró fijamente, se veía incómodo por la manera en la que había perdido, tan cerca estuvieron; aunque no era tiempo de fantasear, se giró a encararlo, dejando lo prometido en las manos ajenas, dedicándole la misma mirada al otro, acortando de a poco la distancia, habiendo un punto en el que aquella era suficientemente corta para rozarse.

-A mano.- sonrió de lado el danes, victorioso, pasó a cambiar aquella posición, acercándose un poco más a Arthur, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con el oído ajeno.- Me debes 80, ¿recuerdas?- Sopló en el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando un empujón de parte del ruborizado oji-verde.

-A-Aléjate, fucking git. –No tardó en reaccionar, luego de eso, buscó la billetera, reposaba de igual forma en uno de los sillones en las esquinas, cuando por fin la revisó, sacó su dinero, suspirando derrotado, era lo único que trajo.

-Toma, y no molestes más, imbécil- Se la dio de mala gana, infló las mejillas y se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, mirando a otro lado, avergonzado, mientras que ahora Dinamarca reía un poco, aquello le había resultado adorable.

-Gracias, señor. – Respondió al fin, viendo ahora su reloj. –Quedan 12 minutos, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué van a apostar ahora? Me haré millonario.– Infló su pecho, con diversión.

-Te apoyo, probablemente le ganes a Noruega.- Dijo Holanda. –No, le ganarás a Noruega, porque eso apostaré-

-Pienso ganar esta vez, ¿será que tendré suerte diciendo que perderás? –Enarcó una ceja el turco.- Porque a eso le apuesto.- Sonrió de lado, confiado.

-Ya quiero verte llorar, Sadiq.- Le guiñó un ojo. -¿No apostarás, Arthie? –Cuestionó algo curioso.

-Me he quedado sin dinero, bastardo.- Respondió simplemente.

-Hum…Hay solución para eso.- le miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué tal esto? Si tú ganas la apuesta, te devolveré tu dinero, si yo gano, junto a Holanda, harás lo que nosotros queremos. ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó altivo.

Inglaterra lo dudó un buen rato, pero luego sonrió entusiasmado. – Estoy de acuerdo, let's do it.- Asintió, aceptando el trato, sin saber que Holanda tenía otras proposiciones, que de seguro Dinamarca no negaría…y siendo sinceros, Turquía se unirían sencillamente, la verdad Dän y Driek eran una terrible combinación, pero sin duda divertida.

El segundo partido iba a comenzar, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Noruega o Dinamarca?

Todo cambiaría dependiendo del resultado.

-Fin del Segundo Capítulo-

Mucho más largo, ¿no?, creo que todavía tiene unos errores, sin embargo, ya empezará la emoción, cumplí con los ligeros roces entre los personajes, ¿no se notó? , ¿ideas para el próximo capitulo? Se necesitan reviews gente, inviten a leer, atrévanse a dar opinión, no saben como me gusta leer de ustedes, cuantas mas R&Ws, mas rápido respondo.


End file.
